This invention pertains to the field involving treatment of the human body and, more specifically, to apparatus for the restraint of an infant's (or toddler's) hand in such a manner that the infant's fingernails are exposed for easy and convenient clipping, trimming etc.
In hospitals or other similar institutions or locations, there is a need for hand restraints to be used upon uncooperative or confused patients to prevent them from scratching or removing, for instance, catheters or intervenous tubes. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,108 to A. G. Matukas, which discloses a hand restraint in the form of a flexible fiberglass glove that folds with the user's hand and can be fastened in a fist shape to retain the hand in the position as illustrated in FIG. 3 of this reference. Matukas, in his "Background of the Invention", also discloses other prior art devices.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,850 to E. E. Patton, Sr., et al., which discloses a glove for use by persons taking therapeutic exercises involving use of such person's hands. The device includes a plurality of adjustable straps fastened by a Velcro type fastener.